


Just another day

by Angelscythe



Series: Akusai Month [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuSai Month, I'm sorry about the Skirt, M/M, Office AU, Romance, Yep those are Aggretsuko references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Lea Chams starts to work at the very important enterprise 'Organization XIII'. He knows nothing, no one. But his attention his suddenly dragged by someone...The Secretary of the CEO from the enterprise. Someone unreachable. And yet...Prompt: Office AU





	Just another day

Organization XIII, was one of the best enterprise, if not the best. Not only because they were doing a lot of profit but also because they’re product were loved by everybody. And their products… were very various. If you needed something, it was highly probable they could provide it to you.

It was there Lea Chams stopped his motorcycle he had economized so long to have. He had asked for a red one. A red as shiny as his hairs. He took out his helmet, sending his red locks in the wind, then took out his leather jacket. What upset him a bit was the fact he had to let out his wild personality to jump on ‘adult’ one…

He was twenty-seven years.

His parents expected more serious from him.

And yet, they never had to give him money from the moment he had finished his studies in communication. If they had paid for his studies, he had worked at a Starbuck to rent his studio while dealing with his Communication Cursus. And after the said studies, he continued to work at Starbuck, he even did few hours here and there, to earn more money. Four years. And they said he was nowhere. He had to do more.

So…

He was there.

In front of Organization XIII, still thinking he didn’t belong at this place.

Yet, he entered and walked to the changing room for the employee. He even saw his name on a locker. He opened it and put his biker’s stuff. He noticed a mirror on the side of the metallic door. Watching him, his green eyes being so vivid thanks to the slight eyeliner he put on. He shouldn’t have but he couldn’t change completely. He already was in a white shirt with a blue tie and even a black jacket. He had a straight pant, correct shoes… It wasn’t he. And he wondered… should he tie his messy hairs to long even more professional?

Should he really?

He watched his reflect in the mirror, pushing back a lock behind his ear.

“You should tie them!”

Lea turned quickly and saw a boy younger than him, his face half-hide behind a long blue-grey lock.

“I should?”

“You totally should! You’re the new employee, right?”

“Yes. Name is Lea!” he said while gathering his hairs.

“Lea Chams?” he smiled. “I’m Ienzo Izotz, I’m in the research department. And…” He grabbed a young man by the arm and tugged him, bringing him in the conversation. “Xehanort Thirteen!”

“Junior. Who is he?” he wondered.

“Lea Chams, the new Event Communication Manager.” Ienzo moved his finger toward that Xehanort, Junior, Thirteen. “He’s accountant.”

“Intern,” Xehanort said.

Lea smiled. Being really friendly, he was happy to have met them. He didn’t care if they were younger than him. He always had been welcoming to everybody and this Ienzo was okay to help him. He had no clue how he was supposed to look as a Communication Manager. He had to tie his hairs when he was at Starbuck, logic. But here…

He let his hair in a high ponytail and closed the metallic door.

“Do you want us to bring you in your department?” Ienzo asked.

He looked toward Xehanort who slightly nodded. He had to start working but he could start his shift later too. As long as he did all his hours. And, honestly… Lea doubted he had to do it. He wasn’t dumb and had understood this young Intern belonged to the family owning the enterprise.

And since his parents told him, as if he was just a child, to make a lot of friends he let out:

“Yes, please!”

“Come,” Ienzo said, moving to the entry/exit.

Lea walked immediately after him.

He hadn’t a good sense of direction so he was happy to have someone leading him for the first time. After… he’ll find something!

Or he’ll manage to stay friends with them!

He thought he totally could become close of them. The real difficulty here was that Xehanort, Junior, could believe he was just doing that in the hope to have soon some juicy promotion. And Lea didn’t want any promotion! He was fine where he was. Honestly? It seemed like it was already _too much_ responsibility for him. Now, he thought being a Starbuck employee was a better idea. But he couldn’t upset his parents…

Lea followed them in the maze of stairs. Ienzo seemed to be optimistic about sport. And Xehanort didn’t care much.

They arrived in the right story and, as they were about to pursue in the correct department, the door of the lift opened.

“We should have taken the li…”

Lea just stopped to talk, his lips opened.

Just from the lift, someone came out from it, walking with grace and confidence. Their way to sway their hips was bewitching. The long blue hairs were tied in a sophisticated bun, according beautiful with the white shirt and the black skirt above a tights with discrete transparent Moons. He watched the perfect face, the arm around some documents, holding it against his chest.

Lea watched as the man passed next to them and continued, going to another department.

“Woah…” he muttered.

“I wouldn’t try anything,” Xehanort said. “It’s Isa Luna, the Secretary of the President. And he doesn’t take crap from anybody.”

“But he’s so claaaaaass!! I’m in love…”

“Really, you shouldn’t try,” Ienzo replied.

Lea smiled.

“Oh gosh… You really will try?”

“Why I wouldn’t?”

“Be ready to be disappointed,” Xehanort said.

And he moved his hand to show the Communication Manager section. In fact, it was a tiny section. That should only carry few desks and chairs only. From what Lea knew, he would have a bit of conversation with others Communications Managers, but not much. There was too much departments, too much enterprises in the Worlds… He would have a superior to deal with all of that.

In fact, it was very positive for him.

Less change to mess up something by giving the rights information to the wrongs people. Or the invert.

“See ya later?” he wondered with a smile.

“Sure. You don’t know where is the canteen anyway, right?” Ienzo smiled.

“Yep. I’m all trapped!” he smiled widely to his, hoped, new friends.

“If you need anything, call one of our departments!”

“You can call mine,” Xehanort pushed with a gleam of hope in his eyes. “It’s on the wall.”

Realizing it could be a bit special, as explanation, he decided to accompany him until the room. When he opened it, there were already three others people, preparing themselves to work at their own rhythm. Lea didn’t know if they were doing the same job as him or not but he knew he’ll know it soon enough!

Standing next to the CEO, Isa was listening to the indication, the charge of work he had to do. As the man talked, he classified documents and took other one, placing a book on the cupboard next to the window and arranging the desk for the man working at the computer.

“That’s all, there is no more,” the director said.

‘No more’. Sometimes, Isa wondered if it was irony because he was dealing with the explanations since almost one hour… While doing his job, of course.

“Very well, Sir,” Isa said, bowing slightly. “Do you need something else?”

“You can bring me a coffee as soon as you’ll have time.”

Isa nodded, thought he knew ‘as soon as you’ll have time’ actually meant ‘bring it quickly’.

“And we have a new recruit. You should make sure he’s doing correctly his work. I don’t believe you will have to take care of him later,” he said.

“Of course, Sir.”

Isa left the room, not amused at all by the idea of having to deal with baby-sitting when he was so busy.

First, he had to go prepare this coffee, feeling a burst of annoyance and contempt. The dark liquid was sliding in a large cup and he grabbed milk and sugar, taping the hard paper to make slide the powder, his eyes losing in the mixture.

“If your hand merely brushes my rear, I swear you will lose it.”

“Woah, calm down! I’m your boss!” A man with long salt and pepper hair tied in a ponytail leaned on the cupboard next to Isa. “Kinda.”

“Yes. ‘Kinda’.”

“Make me a coffee too, baby doll.”

Isa turned a cold look toward him.

“Please?” the man smiled.

“Very well.”

Isa pushed another cup under the machine and prepared the coffee for Xemnas.

“Why are you wearing a skirt?” the other asked. “Though, you’re really sexy in it, no wonder why I wanted to touch your ass!”

“Excuse me, Xigbar?” Isa asked, looking him.

“I just say you’re sexy.”

“First of all, I’m wearing what I want to. And withal, whatever I’m wearing, you have no rights to touch me.”

“Keep calm!” he said, pressing his finger on Isa’s forehead. “I’m just saying you’re sexy! Just take the compliment!”

He moved his hand to grab the coffee but it came out from his reach.

“Oh come on, don’t pout like that. I’m your friend!”

“Friend or no friend, if you keep acting like a pig, I’ll sue you. I swear to you, if I hear anything from anyone wearing a skirt or not, you’ll lose your smile.”

“I swear! You’re the only ass I touch!” Xigbar replied, rising his hand. “My coffee?”

“Here you are.”

Xigbar let out a scream as the coffee splattered on his face, turning it red.

With Xemnas’ coffee in hand, Isa left the breakroom and got back to the CEO’s office, putting down the brewage with sweet words and a perfect smile then left to pursue his job. As he walked to the Event department, he stopped every time he had to do something. Bringing notes to competent people, checking how things went with some products and taking back information his boss would need. Well… most of the time, it would be _asking_ for the most well-formed one to send it by mail. Or he would do it by himself. Just to be sure.

Still, he should ask for a promotion one of those days.

He was working here since he was sixteen. It started with an internship and slowly, he climbed the level.

Well…

On the paper.

When he had started this work, with a ridiculous salary because he was ‘nothing’, he was the one doing the photocopy and then he started to bring coffee to the receptionist. A few times after, it was to executioner, and that still doing the photocopy, sometimes setting room for reunion. The only thing that had truly changed was the person for who he was doing photocopy, bringing coffee and preparing the table. Sometimes, he had more important task but it seemed to be more a treat to keep him well-behaved, kind… around.

He could have leave.

But he was only twenty-seven and he had money. His parents told him to stay quiet. This would be stupid to throw everything away just for some wispy dream of recognition…

Arrived in front of the Event department, Isa knocked at the door then entered inside.

“Lea Chams?”

At his desk, Lea turned his head to the entry and smiled.

He immediately got up and came to the man.

“Hi. That’s me. I’m Lea!”

“Step back, please.”

Lea stepped back. Once.

“More.”

Lea complied.

Isa passed next to him, walking to the computer he was sat in front of.

“It is here you’re working?”

“Yeah! I got received last week. It’s my first day.”

Lea noticed the annoyed look on his face. It was clear he was already fully aware of this.

“Come sit down, please.”

Lea immediately complied and turned around his chair to sit. He watched as Isa bent over the desk and used the mouse to check if everything was done correctly. They all had their personal section with name and password, chose by the society so they can be sure it wasn’t used for bad intentions, and every new employee needed to set everything up.

Lea seemed to have done that.

And his desktop background, though pretty particular, was also following the rules pre-established.

“Can you, please, look the screen instead of me?”

“Yes.”

Lea watched the screen.

“Very well, those are the tools at your disposition when you,” Isa said, showing a few applications with the cursors. “When you have to send a mail, you can use your favorite way. Every mail leaving this computer will be from the same address. And the mails you received are accessible from here,” he said, showing another place. “You can’t use your address outside of the enterprise and you have to always use your computer to send mail. The phone number is common everywhere. Don’t present yourself when you pick up the phone but talk in the name of the society, but when you send a mail, you can talk in your name as long as you don’t forget to name the society. And, please, look at the screen.”

“But you’re talking to me, it’s more polite to look you.”

Isa turned his head toward him.

“Unless I asked you to look at the screen.”

“Okay.”

Lea looked back the screen.

“Here is the direct connection with the enterprise computer.”

“Yeah, there was something into it. I was reading the stuff,” Lea said.

“Very well. You can send documents from here. You’re only linked to your chief department’s computer, the chief of the story’s computer, the vice-president’s computer and mine.” As he explained, Isa showed the different name. They were noted and the new employee can’t go wrong. “It preferable to ask one of your superior to validate your work for the beginning. We’re asking you to take care of the preparation of the new product of the enterprise. If you need any connection with another computer, you have to ask for it. You still can go to their department or call.”

Isa straightened.

“We ask you to finish the presentation project within the two weeks incoming and give us report so we can attest of your efficiency or send you help if ever.”

He looked toward him.

“Do you have any question?”

“Yes!” Lea leaned in. “Can I borrow your time?” he smiled.

Isa frowned and folded his arms, something very powerful was coming from him.

“What do I have to explain more?”

“Oh no, I meant. Can we dat…”

“No.”

Isa unfolded his arms and turned around to walk to the door. Lea watched him as he left the room, a smile on his lips.

With a relieved sigh, Lea undid his hairs, passing his hand in it. He opened his locker and grabbed his stuff.

“Eeeeeh!”

Lea turned his head and smiled to Ienzo, arriving in his white coat, tugging Xehanort Junior after him.

“How was your first day?”

“Nice!” Lea replied. “Thanks again for the canteen, by the way! I’d be happy to eat again with you two!”

Ienzo smiled and dug his elbow in Xehanort’s waist before turning on himself and go to his locker to change himself.

“We will eat outside. Do you want to come with us?” Xehanort asked, rubbing his skin.

“Sure will!”

Lea frowned slightly and looked the entry of the room. The accountable turned his head to see if there was something then he came back to the new employee.

“You’re still expecting you can get my Dad’s secretary’s interest? You should stop there. He will stay here a few hours anyway. He always shows over-zealousness.”

“You’re sure?” Lea sighed.

“Yep. You have no chance.”

“’Kay. I come,” he added with a slight smile.

Xehanort nodded and walked to Ienzo, waiting for his friend to finish changing himself. As they were chatting, Lea put on his vest and put his hand in the pocket, grabbing a golden ring. He watched a last time toward the door, toward a dream, then slide the jewel on his left ring-finger.

It was already very dark but Isa had still work to do if he wanted everything to be perfect. For example, he had to prepare few photocopy and tidy up the desk of Xemnas. And the man was leaving pretty late already.

Bending over the chair he poured new paper clip in the tiny glass. Xemnas was old school and he classified a lot of documents only in their paper form.

Well… Isa classified them.

“I still think this ass is…”

“Get out,” Isa said firmly.

“Come on,” Xigbar laughed. “I’m just teasing ya! Though…” He entered the room. “I still wonder why you’re wearing a skirt. Did you lose a bet or something?”

Isa didn’t reply. He closed the drawer and walked to the huge folder to check them.

“It’s helping, ya know?”

Isa looked up at him.

“It’s helping you’re wearing a skirt. A lot of the women around here don’t dare anymore and you, a man respected, you arrive and you show them ‘I do what I want’. It was risky but it’ll help them.”

“They know someone like you is in this enterprise. I’m not sure that will change.”

“That will. And I just piss _you_ off because you’re my best friend!” Xigbar walked to him. “Would support the ladies if you’d help me out!”

Isa watched him with a frown.

“Perhaps.”

“Yes!! A perhaps from you is a big chance!”

Isa’s eyes narrowed.

“Buuuut I know that I can only get what I want with a ‘yes’!” he swore. “Don’t hit me!”

The Secretary turned over and looked the field.

“You need to go back at home, you’re killing yourself with the work.” He jumped on the desk, sitting on the edge. “You should rest. Or do something else!! I notice you were watching that new guy at the canteen. So you like them redhead, uh? I should ask him to come see y…”

“Do you want some coffee?” Isa cut short.

“No, no, no!” Xigbar said, moving his hands. “I shut up, I shut up!” he swore.

Though… he was sure his friend liked that new guy. Should he tell him he saw the said guy put on a wedding ring? Isa will probably try nothing anyway…

After a good evening with his new friends and a long day of work, Lea was just tired. He was lying in the couch and waited, half-asleep. He was waiting for so long. He wanted to hug his fiancé and told them how much he loved them. He wanted to complain about this day but he especially wanted to know how they were doing. When he worked at Starbucks, he had more break and, when there was no one, he could invade them with his love. He had met them there, at Starbucks… It was five years ago… well actually six years ago. Because they were a regular. Lea knew their habits, their favorite drink and, with time, he could even tell when they needed more than a drink. One day, five years ago, they were really on nerve and when they arrived at the counter, he already have prepared the drink, a little something sweet to eat. Just like they liked, and told them it was on him…

Turn out it impressed that special someone because they waited for him to finish his shift and came to talk with him.

He brought them back home, walking in the streets, and they chatted together. They even stopped at a hot dog seller. It wasn’t the kind of thing this delicate special one ate but they were worry for Lea. And from this day, they waited each other until they crossed the line. Lea’s heart almost stopped when they asked him out, shyly, with a whole line of customers waiting to order and him not understanding anything because they were talking so low…

He could never forget that.

Of course he loved them.

With all his Heart.

And, now, he could only thing about this day…

A sound in the entry tugged him out of his half-sleep and he jumped on his feet, dashing to the entry like a dog waiting for his best friend.

“Eeeeeeh!” he said, watching them taking out their heels.

“Good evening. Excuse me, I need a shower.”

“’Kay, but my evening ki…”

Lea smiled when the lips found his.

“Thank you!”

“You should stop to thank me when I kiss you, Lea.”

“Buuuuuut!! I’m so glad!” Lea hugged them. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too.” They kissed his cheek. “Can you let go on me? I’ve to change myself. I hope you know I hate you.”

“Whyyyyyy?” he said with an innocent look.

“This skirt! It was Hell.”

Lea laughed. “Come on, Isa! This suit you so well!!”

“Xigbar annoyed me all day.”

The redhead pushed down the zipper of the skirt.

“Thank you,” Isa sighed, walking out the cloth. “And, please… Don’t be so obvious tomorrow. You know I can’t…”

“Yes, yes, yes! You can’t find a place to your fiancé, it’s bad and you could lose your job! But… each time I see you, I’m just so in love. You’re perfect, Isa,” he whispered with love.

Isa smiled slightly and passed his arms around Lea’s shoulders, pressing his forehead against his.

“You’re perfect,” he replied.

Lea passed his hand in the long hairs, freeing them from the complicate hairstyle and smiling as he saw them flow. As he saw the relieve on the face he loved so much.

“I have prepared something to eat for you. I’ll reheat it for you while you’re taking your shower!”

“Thank you so much, Lea.”

He pressed his lips against him then moved back. He just wanted to take that shower and then come back to his only love and pass a bit of time with him…


End file.
